Cool Kids, Cold Case
Plot Cold Kids, Cold Case opens with The Bad Kids terrorizing and interrogating Ragh Barkrock on the bloodrush field after an intense battle. He tells them about going with Coach Daybreak to the Cathedral of Sol and stealing the door, how him throwing Kristen's bible in the corn upset Coach, and that he was supposed to kick Zayne's ass and keep him alone if Zayne ever tried to ask for help from a teacher or get friendly with anyone. Ragh also tells them where Coach lives and shares a dream he had about Dayne which The Bad Kids suggest he talk to Jawbone about. After talking with Ragh, the story enters a period of downtime and a narrative montage begins for much of the episode. The Bad Kids go Coach Daybreak's apartment and find a lot of incriminating information that they turn over to Riz's mom, Sklonda. The evidence found here shows that Coach was the brains of the operation and completely dismantles The Harvestmen in Elmville. Kristen's home is raided for having connections to The Harvestmen and although her family is cleared of any crimes, Kristen becomes distant with her mom and dad causing her to sometimes spend the night at Fig's home when things get bad. The Bad Kids start hanging out at the Strongtower Luxury Apartments since most of them live there, resulting in group dinners with Sklonda and Gilear where Riz and Fig try to get them together. Sklonda talks with The Bad Kids about the case and mentions talking with Adaine's dad about a potential foreign investigation. As the months go by, the trail starts to go cold and The Bad Kids become well known in the school with an under the radar celebrity status, even though they are just freshman, and start to do really well in their classes since they have had so much real combat experience. Ostentatia is healthy and back at school. Porter is impressed with Fig's barbarian work, although she is a bard, and he calls Gorgug "Gorbag" all the time. The gifts they got begin to show properties of magical items. Adaine, Fig, Riz, Fabian, and Kristen skip class to go shopping at The Gilded Coin so Adaine can get a makeover with the 45gp gift card she was given with which she buys a t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket. During the holiday break there is a Solstice party at the Thistlespring tree where all The Bad Kids and their parents go to celebrate. Gorthalax talks with Fig about staying in Elmville and accepts a job as the Bloodrush Coach at Aguefort Adventuring Academy. Coming back from break, Vice Principle Goldenhoard has an assembly and introduces Gorthalax as the new Coach and mentions that the Owlbears had to forfeit the season last semester because their Coach was killed. Gorthalax says The Bad Kids can join the team if they want to. While Kristen is casting augury on moonstones, Tracker, who is here visiting her uncle Jawbone, comes up to talk about the Goddess of the Moon. Ragh talks with Jawbone. Gorgug thinks Jawbone is Tracker's dad so Fabian punches him. Tracker and Kristen exchange numbers. Riz has Edgar the rat as a good pet. Adaine is frustrated she is doing well at school, but her parents still don’t care. Gorgug is happy to have friends and every now and then tries to talk to Zelda. Fig's rebellion has calmed down, she is taking band classes, and fakes sick so she can visit Dr. Asha. Fabian is happy to be captain of the Owlbears and to have his adventuring party with him. Kristen goes with Tracker to gay events but always leaves right away. Riz feels residual gilt for not finding Penny yet but is happy to have friends. Adaine is doing extracurricular reading on palimpsests, which she and Riz talk about. Now that they are closer, Fabian confesses that he is the one who gave everyone the gifts. Fig is lowkey charming people into showing their true selves. One-night Riz has a dream that he is in a giant crystal palace/dome and talks with Penny who says, "The times coming and it's worse than you think." At the Abernant home, Aelwyn asks Adaine to borrow a few books she finds overdue library books from the beginning of the year, The Eons of Solace and Abracadabra, Look at Me Now: My Life in Magic by Arthur Aguefort which Adaine then reads. At Seacaster Manor, Fabian sees Mr Hughes, who works at a bank in Bastion City, after him and Bill Seacaster were done talking business. A few days after that, Detective Gukgak and Gilear come Abernant home just as Aelwyn is leaving with Penelope to go study, but Adaine believes her to be sneaking out. Detective Gukgak then talks with Anguin Abernant about her case as Adaine listens from the other room using clairvoyance. Adaine learns about the book Watches and Wards that should have prevented the conjuration of the corn monster. Anguin talks about perditional contradoxy, an element of the treaty between Solace and Highcourt, which if acted on would break the treaty and likely incite a war. They also briefly talk about the death of the Elvan oracle aboard the Cerulean, the same ship that Pok Gukgak died on. Adaine uses prayerchain.com to message the party to meet up so they can talk about what she heard but they are all currently at Ostentatia's house for a party that Adaine was not invited to. Fig and Gorgug play the bass and drums respectively in the backyard. The party is being thrown by the Hudol Hellions for the Aguefort Owlbears because the Owlbears forfeited the season and it's the first time Hudol's won. The party is hosted the Hellion's quarterback Percival Nevilleslime. Shortly after the party arrives, a woman makes an exuberant entrance to the party in which she conjures elemental cheerleaders and kisses Fabian. She is quickly revealed to be Adaine's sister, Aelwyn. Back at the Abernant home, Adaine sneaks into Aelwyn's room and finds a spell called modify memory and a small model of a ship called the Harpy, surrounded by evocation storm runes. Adaine is texted pictures of Aelwyn and Fabian kissing, which she shows her parents, before running off to the party. Adaine arrives at the party where she and Riz run upstairs to find Aelwyn. They get to a locked door and listen in on conversation between Aelwyn and Ostentatia. After a moment of listening Aelwyn says "Good bye, Ostentatia" and casts a spell, at which point Adaine and Riz break down the door to see Aelwyn holding a crystal palimpsest that Ostentatia is sucked into. Adaine punches Aelwyn in the face and the party rolls for initiative. Category:Fantasy High